epoka_lodowcowafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Sid
'Sid '- wyjątkowo irytujący Mańka leniwiec. Ma okropny zapach. Nie należy do istot najinteligentniejszych, a jego rodzina robiła wszystko, by się go pozbyć. Zostawili go samego sobie w czasie migracji. To on chciał odnieść dziecko do jego rodziny, często się z nim droczył. Próbował pomóc Mańkowi w wyznaniu uczuć do Eli oraz przypodobać się jej, a Diegowi pomógł przemóc strach do wody. Jest bardzo dobrym przyjacielem. Posiadał trójkę dzieci - dinozaury. Niestety nie były jego, a ich mamie nie spodobało się to, że je sobie przywłaszczył. Zabrała go razem z dziećmi do podziemnej krainy dinozaurów. Po pewnym czasie zaprzyjaźnia się z nią. Pobyt tam skończył się dla niego dobrze, ponieważ od śmierci przy wodospadzie lawy uratowali go Buck oraz Zdzich i Edek lecący na pterodaktylu (Maniek i Diego pomagali Eli, więc nie mogli). Ma dość liczną rodzinę: ojca Miltona, matkę Eunice, brata Marshalla, wujka Grzyba oraz Babcię. Wrócili do niego, by zostawić mu starszą babcię, a pod jego nieobecność uciekają. Mimo to kocha ich. Uważa się za przystojnego leniwca. Lubi mleczyki. Narzeczony Lenii. Przyjaźni się z Mankiem i Diego. Epoka lodowcowa Został porzucony przez rodzinę. Naraża się na kłopoty z nosorożcami. Wtedy ratuje go Maniek, a on nie chce się odczepić od wybawcy. Wkrótce spotykają kobietę z dzieckiem, które im oddaje. Sid postanawia je odnieść do jego osady. Nie udaje mu się wspiąć nad wodospad, a Diego próbuje zabrać dziecko. Wyrusza w podróż ze swoimi kumplami. center|140x140px thumb|176x176px|Sid i dziecko Epoka lodowcowa 2: Odwilż thumb|left|194px|Sid i Diego"Dręczy" Mańka mówiąc mu, że jest ostatnim mamutem. Wkrótce razem z Diego poznają Zdzicha i Edka, którzy plują w nich z rurek. Próbują ich złapać, lecz na darmo. Potem zapoznaje się z mamucicą Elą, która twierdzi, że jest oposem. Sid chce pomóc Mańkowi w zdobyciu jej. Dowiaduje się też, że Diego panicznie boi się wody i chce pomóc też i jemu. Podczas filmowych wydarzeń zostaje porwany przez mini-leniwce, które na początku go wielbiły, ale potem chciały złożyć go w ofierze bogom i rzuciły go do wulkany. Leniwiec jednak uwolnił się i opowiedział to przyjaciołom. Ci jednak mu nie wierzą. Epoka lodowcowa 3: Era dinozaurów Sid jest zasmucony tym, że Maniek się ustadkował i to że Diego postanawia odejść. Próbuje więc poszukać nowych przyjaciół, jednak zamiast tego wpada do jaskini gdzie znajduje wielkie trzy jajka. Pomyślał, że mogą być porzucone i postanowił je zabrać ze sobą. Kiedy wyciąga jajka z jaskini jedno z nich toczy się (ucieka). Sid łapiąc je zauważa jak dwa jajka również uciekają. Łapie dwa a trzecie spada. Ratuje je Ela. Po chwili Sid przedstawia Mańkowi i Eli swoje "dzieci". Maniek mówi mu, żeby odłożył te jajka zanim coś się stanie. Ten jednak nie odkłada ich. Następnego dnia wykluwają się małe dinozaury. Sid zaczyna się z nimi bawić. Później dochodzi do demolki. Małe dinozaury niszczą plac zabaw dla potomka Mańka i Eli. Maniek mówił, że uprzedzał o tym leniwca. Wtedy przychodzi wściekła Mama T-rex i zabiera małe dinozaury oraz Sida. Początkowo chce go zjeść, ale jej dzieci się temu sprzeciwiają. Potem Sid chce je przejścia na wegetarianizm. Jednak Mama T-rex daje im mięso i wygrywa konkurencję. Gdy zapada noc ,tyranozaury idą do jaskini. Leniwiec próbuje wejść, ale na darmo. Wtedy mama dinozaurów zabiera go i kładzie przy jej dzieciach. Następnego dnia Sid nie nadąża za mamą T-rex i spotyka Rudiego. Kiedy ucieka, zaczyna dryfować nad lawą. Spadając do wodospadu lawy ratuje go Buck, Zdzich, i Edek. thumb|400px Lecą razem do Mańka, Eli i Diego. Ten wita się z Brzoskwinką. Wracając na górę napotykają się na Rudiego. Po związaniu dinozaura, Sid zrywa przypadkiem lniany i pakuje się w tarapaty. Jednak mama T-rex ratuje go z opresji. Następnie żegna się ze swoimi "dziećmi" i wraca z resztą na górę. Epoka lodowcowa 4: Wędrówka kontynentów Sid odkrywa, że na kłodzie drewna przybyła do niego cała jego rodzina, która niegdyś go porzuciła. Każą mu oni oprowadzić babcię po swojej jaskini, a sami w tym czasie uciekają. Gdy Sid wraca, Diego mówi mu, że jego rodzinę zgniotła asteroida, Maniek prostuje, że chcieli oni mu jedynie podrzucić babcię. Wtedy Sid zauważa, że babcia zniknęła. Wraz z Diegiem i Mańkiem szuka babci, która gdzieś się schowała. Niedługo potem z tymi samymi kumplami znajduje się na krańcu lodowca, gdy Maniek wyjaśnia swoje sprawy rodzinne. Trzęsienie ziemi powoduje, że Sid z dwójką pozostałych, odwiecznych kompanów spada do wody i dryfuje na krze. Próbując zawrócić krę, każdy robi to jak najskuteczniej potrafi, wiosłując. Jedynie Sid wiosłuje małym patykiem. Przyjaciele trafiają na sztorm, podczas którego na ich krę wchodzi ogromny krab, którego Sid trzyma za nogę. Niedługo potem, po zetknięciu z wysoką falą, z kraba zostaje tylko ta noga. Kra zostaje tez wyrzucona w górę, gdzie Sid zauważa tęczowe barwy świata. Po sztormie jako jedyny widzi pozytywy - mianowicie że wszyscy żyją i są razem. Chwilkę po tym, gdy uwolniona z pnia babcia wpada do wody, Sid próbuje ją ratować, ale ta nie chce go chwycić za łapę. Wówczas Maniek wrzuca go na babcię jako koło ratunkowe, a leniwiec mimo gradu ciosów babcinej laski, dopływa ze swą krewną do kry i odstawia ją. Później po dłuższym dryfowaniu, Sid jest spragniony. Jako jedyny zauważa w oceanie kroplę wody do picia. Gdy jednak bierze łyk wody, jego twarz wykrzywia się - leniwiec zorientował się że woda jest słonawa. w moment po tym, gdy Maniek zauważa inny statek i zwierzęta na nim, Sid wyskakuje z dwoma liśćmi na znak wiwatu, czując się uratowanym. Niestety mało co nie obrywa harpunem z szczęki krowy. Napotkali oni piratów. Ci proponują im przyłączenie się do nich grożąc poczuciem ich gniewu. Gdy Sid pyta o źle pojęty chlew, rozpoczyna się walka. Leniwiec zostaje przygnieciony przez słonia morskiego. thumb|400px Następnie widzimy Sida, jak przywiązany do masztu jest celem dla pirackich rzutek. Po odśpiewaniu prelekcji kapitana piratów, Sid ma zostać wyrzucony za burtę, ale przed nim jego babcia. W wyniku planu Manka, Diego i mamut oswobadzają się, a statek zaczyna tonąć. Leniwiec łapie swoją babcię i w chwilę po tym jest z nią na małej krze - pozostałości po zatopionym okręcie będącym górą lodową. Później zastanawia się z babcią, czemu rodzina ich nie chce i próbując otworzyć jej pożywna muszlę, w której siedzi wiewiór doprowadza do pomniejszenia kry przez jej przełamanie. Przyjaciele dryfują na coraz mniejszym kawałku lodu. Na szczęście udaje im się dotrzeć na ląd. Tam Sid z głodu połyka grono żółtych owoców, które okazują się być pszczołami - leniwiec szybko je wypluwa. Następnie Sid pomaga w komunikacji ze świnkami morskimi, nękanymi przez piratów - wychodzi mu to o niego lepiej niż Mańkowi, w wyniku czego przyjaciele z nowymi sprzymierzeńcami mogą przejąć statek piratów. Sid z babcią ma doczepić i trzymać cumy do czasu załadowania się wszystkich na pokład. Leniwiec przez chwilę w trakcie akcji trzyma cumy, jednak zauważa jagodę i puszcza je, by spałaszować owoc. Zjada ją mimo ostrzeżenia Diego, że jest to paraliżująca jagoda lotosu. Leniwiec staje się bezwładną kupą ciała. Gdy reszta dobiega, kątem oka wskazuje na babcię, machającą odpływającemu statkowi. Maniek go łapie i biegnie, rzucając na statek. Sid jednak nie może zatrzymać się na okręcie i spada z drugiej strony na krę, płynącą w przeciwną stronę. Mamut niszczy filar kamienny i schodzi na dół, łapie leniwca i ucieka z nim, ślizgając się po lodzie. Udaje im się dotrzeć na statek. Nocą leniwiec odzyskuje sprawność po paraliżu i wraz z Mankiem wyśmiewa się z miłości Diego do Shiry. Niedługo potem widzi na skale piękną przedstawicielkę swego gatunku. Gdy już prawie dochodzi do pocałunku, cmoka on się z Diegiem, gdyż Maniek zauważył, że był to syreni podstęp i zawrócił statek. Po dotarciu na miejsce spotkania z rodziną mamuta, Sid bierze udział w kolejnej konfrontacji z piratami. Niestety nie udaje mu się szarża na lianie i zostaje z babcią zapędzony na krawędź ich kry. Tam wchodzi za babcia do wnętrza Skarbusia, by pomóc reszcie w walce sterując wielorybem. Sid najpierw robi za peryskop, a później za celownik, obracając się w otworze grzbietowym wieloryba, przez który leci woda, celuje i strąca większość piratów z kry. Następnie namierza i ratuje Mańka, który po walce z Flakiem spada do wody - oczywiście cały czas pomagając babci sterować wielorybem. Później u wybrzeży nowego lądu wita swoich przyjaciół - świnki morskie - przez charakterystyczny taniec powitalny. Rozmawia też z babcią i uświadamia sobie, że jest szczęściarzem - znalazł sobie prawdziwą rodzinę. Gdy babcia prosi go o pogryzienie kiwi, ten montuje jej sztuczną, piranią szczękę, której jako broni używali piraci. Okazuje się, że nie jest niedojdą, jakiego był do tej pory uważany. Epoka lodowcowa 5: Mocne uderzenie Wszędzie amory, więc Sid postanowił poszukać wybranki życia. Na początku filmu, przygotowuje się przed lustrem do oświadczyn swojej dziewczynie. Gdy ta się zjawia, od razu zrywa z leniwcem. Ten próbuje utrzymać związek, widząc (i pokazując) ich przyszłość - ślub, dzieci oraz wspólne nagrobki. Ta jednak odmawia i odchodzi. Sid, pytając o bikini z bluszczu dla niej, dostaje nim w twarz. Zrozpaczony leniwiec dołącza do Mańka i Diego, siedzących przy barze. Wyżala się po całości, ciągle dmuchając nos w bikini z bluszczu. Zauważając wysypkę, mamut i tygrys zabierają leniwca, żeby oczyścić jego twarz z wysypki. Docierając do domu, nikogo nie zastają. Jak się potem okazuje, Ela zrobiła Mańkowi niespodziankę z okazji rocznicy ślubu. Zdezorientowany Maniek zapomniał o prezencie dla Eli, kiedy z nieba zaczynają spadać i wybuchać niczym fajerwerki meteoryty. Sid i Maniek pytają się nawzajem, który z nich to zrobił. thumb|left|400px Później, z szokiem zauważa, że imprezy zbliża się meteoryt. Pyta się Diega, czy to może być problem. Kiedy Maniek próbuje zakończyć przyjęcie, na ziemię spada deszcz meteorytów. Całe stado ucieka aż w końcu chowają się w jaskini. W chwili ciszy, Sid myśli, że już po wszystkim i kiedy stojąc w progu jaskini z otwartymi łapami, tuż przed nim ląduje meteoryt. Ela odwraca sztywno stojącego Sida, który ma wypalony cały przód i palące się sutki. Po deszczu, stado wychodzi z jaskini i doznaje widoku wszechobecnych dziur po meteorytach. Tuż obok, z otchłani wyłania się Buck, targający ze sobą Starożytną Tablicę. Po powitaniu, wyjaśnia sens tablicy oraz przedstawia najbliższe wydarzenia, czyli asteroidę zbliżającą się ku Ziemi. Buck zna jednak sposób na uniknięcie końca świata, a Stado rusza razem z nim. Podczas podróży w stronę wulkanu, Sid podsłuchuje rozmowę Brzoskwinki i Juliana o przyszłości i weselu. Wtem, leniwiec zaczyna się udzielać, odnośnie organizacji ślubu. Przedstawia fryzury ślubne, i ubiór, które noszą Zdzich i Edek. Później, Stado nieświadomie wpada na burzę elektromagnetyczną. Sidowi zaczyna stać cała śierść, która przeszkadza mu w poruszaniu się. Uciekając, chce przyspieszyć tempo babci. Tę podczas zrzędzenia trafia piorun, a następnie kolejny, który ożywia ją z powrotem. Całemu stadu udaje się uciec, jednak Buck wraca do lasu, słysząc dziecko. Kiedy nie wraca, wszyscy, w tym Sid, są zszokowani. Kiedy Buck wraca z małą dynią, wszystko wraca do normy. W czasie postoju, Sid pomaga Eli w eksperymencie, inscenizującym sytuację, w której Brzoskwinka jest sama z dwójką dzieci. Sid udawał zwierzę ze wścieklizną, jednak po chwili, Brzoskwinka usadza go przy Babci-podpalaczce. Następnie, jest świadkiem meczu hokejowego Mańka i Juliana. Następnego ranka, Sid rozpacza nad babcią, która została porwana przez Dino-ptaki. Węch Diega doprowadza Sida i stado do Geotopii. Słysząc jęki Babci, Sid biegnie ją znaleźć. Jak się okazało, Babcia była razem z królikiem, który robił jej masaż. Królik zaprowadza stado do centrum Geotopii, gdzie wita ich Lenia . Lenia, zauważając Sida, zachwyca się nim i oboje się w sobie zakochują. Buck, jednak prosi o pomoc w sprawie asteroidy. Lenia zaprowadza wszystkich do Schangri Lamy, który zamiast pomóc, robi Mańkowi, Diego i Sidowi sesję jogi. Przez przypadek, Sid plącze się z babcią. Guru lama odmawia pomocy, obawiając się o kryształy, które odmładzają wszystkich w Geotopii. Sidowi nie przeszkadza fakt, że koniec świata jest bliski i jest szczęśliwy z bycia w związku z Lenią, która mu się oświadcza. Ten chce znaleźć dobre kryształy na pierścionki. Kiedy znajduje kryształ idealny, chce go wyjąć. po mimo ostrzeżeń Leni, Sid go wyciąga, co powoduje rozpad Geotopii. Schangri Lama jest wściekły na Sida, Lenia jednak go broni. W jednym momencie, wszyscy mieszkańcy Geotopii, w tym Lenia, starzeją się. Po odkryciu przez Bucka genialnego planu, Sid pomaga w noszeniu kryształow do wulkanu. Na końcu wraz ze wszystkimi czeka na wybuch i z niepokojem obserwuje wydarzenia. Po uratowaniu planety jest szczęśliwy. Gdy okazuje się, że Lenia nie może z nim pójść, wymienia z nią pamiątkowe kryształy i odchodzi zasmucony. Na weselu Brzoskwinki, wszystkim zarządza, tak jak obiecał. Wesele się udaje, a Sid jest bardzo szczęśliwy. Dodatkowo powraca do niego Lenia, która zaczyna śpiewać dedykowaną leniwcowi piosenkę. Wszyscy się bawią. W ostatniej scenie Sid wręcza Mańkowi rachunek za ślub. Idą przed siebie dyskutując o cenie. Galeria Ice-Age-4.jpg|Sid, Maniek, Diego, Babcia i Shira EL4.JPG|Sid i inni Sid i Maniek.jpg|Sid i Maniek diego-and-sid.jpg|Sid i Diego Sid nurkuje.jpg|Nurkujący Sid sid-in-ice-age-continental.jpg sid-and-granny.jpg|Sid i jego niekąpiąca się od lat Babcia Sid i tęcza.jpg|''Świat naprawdę ma tęczowe barwy'' sid-ice-age-continental-drift.jpg sid-john-leguizamo-in-ice-age-continental.jpg sid i jajka.jpg|Sid i dwa jaja Shira-Sid-Diego.jpg IceAgeSidWithDandelion.jpg|''Ooo, mlecyk ! Chyba ostatni w sezonie...'' ice-age-ice-age-31472166-640-480.jpg bild_129122230919.jpg ice age run.jpg|''Aaaaaaa !!'' Ice Age 3 Dawn of the Dinosaurs, Sloth Sid, Dinosaur Eggs.jpg epoka_lodowcowa3_sid.jpg sid-johhn-leguizamo-in-ice-age-continental.jpg GrannyLandsOnSid.png GrannySidChewApple.png Cytaty *''"Ooo, witaj, witaj. Cześć, cześć, cześć. Tu wujcio Sid, cieszysz się ? O jaka ty jesteś ładna, jak z obrazka ! Noo, wykapana mamusia, na szczęście, hahaha... Bez urazy Maniek, jesteś piękny, ale w środku."'' - Sid do Brzoskwinki. Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Główni Kategoria:Leniwce Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Epoka lodowcowa :odwilż